Konton chaos
by TheMoonlightphoenix
Summary: Light and Lawliet have been reborn with no recollection of their past life, they've grown up together as best friends now as college students studying criminology the two become very interested in a case that the current L (Near when he's older) is working on and after discovering a lead on the case the pair join the task force. Recognised by Near, having flashbacks


Things to Remember

1) This takes place after the events of Death Note

2) Near has inherited L's tital and Roger has inherited Wataris

3) Lawliet and light have no memory of being L and Kira

4) I don't own Death Note

So this is the first chapter of my new fic i'll admit its a little dull but it needs to happen or there wont be a story at all this is merely bringing in the plot i swear it will get more exciting in later chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1 - A New Threat

Lawliet Ryuzaki sighed as he open the door to his and Lights one bedroom apartment, he and Light had been friends since childhood and now at eighteen and seventeen, though Lawliet would turn eighteen in just over a month, the two boys lived and attended college together both working weekends and getting financial support from their parents to pay for the place. Lawliet slouched in, dropping his bag by the door.

"Did you have a good session?" Light called from the couch, Lawliet had been at a capoeira class all evening, he slumped down in the armchair before pulling his knees into a crouch

"It wasn't bad thank you Light, would you put the kettle on" Lawliet added

"Fine" Light sighed and got up moving Lawliets bag from by the door into the cupboard and walking to the kitchenette.

"How many tablespoons of sugar do you want a hundred" Light teased Lawliet dietary habits sarcastically.

"Six will be fine Light and a slice of cake" Lawliet replied evenly

"I'm not your slave you know I may be older but I'm not your Dad start doing things for yourself" Light complained but cut the other boy some cake anyway.

"Or what you'll have me die of a sudden heart attack, Kira!" Lawliet smirked at his revenge for Lights previous comment, The year before the two boys had been born a cereal killer known as Kira had been caught after a killing spree that lasted just over six years by the infamous detective L, Kira had the ability to kill someone without being there and although he was able to control the type of death his preferred method was a heart attack and since Lights surname was Kira, Lawliet had bullied him about it mercilessly for most of his life. Lawliet found the remote and began channel hopping while chewing on his thumbnail, he finally stopped on the News as Light returned to the living area passing him a cup of sweet tea and a slice of strawberry cheesecake while placing his black coffee on the table and opening a packet of crisps. On the T.V the reporter for the regional news looked up form a stack of papers "Good evening and welcome to North-West tonight at 10:25, our top story tonight, At the cost of our lives news readers across the globe have been ordered to play the following message" the news reader then pressed play on a tape player on the desk.

"_ People of the world, we are Konton A.K.A your knew rulers" an overly sweet, obviously masked female voice came from the tape player "What we ask of you is quite simple hand control of all politics and money over to us and we won't kill you refuse and we will see easy to follow instructions" the voice mocked "Oh right your probably wondering how we plan to accomplish this well… you all remember Kira right? So first we'll give you two weeks to think about our offer and begin collecting the data we need, if you fail to do so after two weeks we'll take the lives of ten thousand random citizens, though we'll be sure to make sure many members of parliament suffer then we'll give you another week after that another ten thousand die and so it will continue until we have what we want... or your country runs out of people which ever comes first. You have two weeks. Toodle pip _" the message ended as police rushed onto the set and screen went black, a few seconds later the BBC one logo took over the screen and a male voice said calmly "We apologise for the interruption, due to this we will be showing the weather report early then cut to 'Who do you Think you Are' and return to the news at midnight" Lawliet turned the T.V to mute not interested in the weatherreport this was England and it had been raining all week making it safe to assume there would be little change. Lawliet pulled out his laptop setting on the arm of the chair and turned it on.

"So do you think that this person really does have Kiras power" Light asked conversationally taking a sip of his coffee

"I doubt it but it's to early to rule out the possibility, If she claims she does then it would be wise to have something to back it up with yet so far she has given us no proof therefore I won't discard the fact she may just be trying to scare people into submission, but that's all I can say at this early stage." Lawliet mused more to himself than to Light, who yawn nodding slightly in agreement and realizing just how tiring the day had been as his eyelids felt heavy "I'm going to bed Lawliet I don't think I can't stay awake much longer, record the second half of the news would you" and with that Light made his way to the bedroom "Alright, sleep well Light." Lawliet call after him setting the T.V to record then the insomniac began typing up an essay for college.

{\\\***/}

Light woke early the next morning to find Lawliet still working on his essay surrounded by empty plates, that had once held a variety of cakes, and tea stained mugs.

"Lawliet can you not just eat like a normal person?" Light complained collecting the dirty plates and piling them in the sink and pulling out a bowl and some bran flakes and flicking the kettle on, Lawliet had either not heard him or was blatantly ignoring him and knowing the young insomniac is was probably the later. Light made his way back to the living area passing Lawliet a cup of tea and sitting down to eat his cereal.

"Did you watch the rest of the news last night?" he asked the raven haired teen who was in the process of closing down his laptop.

"No I figured if you were going to watch it this morning I'd watch it with you and therefore could get on with writing up my assignment" he said tuning on the recording, in the studio the tape player had moved off the desk and the set had been put back to normal however the newsreader still looked scared, the evidence of the message just minutes earlier. He swallowed hard before announcing that they were now receiving a live message from the detective L, the next moment the screen was taken over by a large old English text MT letter L on a white back ground as the masked voice of L came through the speakers "Good evening. I am L. I simply wish to ask you all not to panic, so far the organisation calling themselves Konton have shown no proof of having Kiras power. To disregard their statement may be dangerous though, therefore for now I simply want to find these people and bring them to justice, I have already deduced that Konton are working in either the EU or Asia and will continue to investigate further finally it is also clear that Konton have little idea on how politics work and therefore cannot be a government party. That is all for now" L finished and the studio came back into view "thank you L. Now the BBC has been asked to say nothing more on the subject until further notice" the newsreader informed " And so in other news a man has been jailed for life after the bodies of three women who disappeared in July were found dead in his attic _" Lawliet flicked off the T.V

"So Konton do have Kiras power then" he said monotonously while chewing the end of his thumb

"What makes you say that" Light asked curiously

"Well we know that L only takes on cases that interest him personally, if he didn't believe that Konton had Kiras power it wouldn't interest him so he'd have nothing to do with it, I think L is merely trying to keep the public calm giving him time to work on the case" Lawliet explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before standing and heading towards the bathroom

"I'm going to take a shower, you should get ready to, we have to be at the station in half an hour or we'll be late for criminology."

{\\\***/}

Lawliet and Light sat in the living area of the their apartment doing there various assignments with a game show called the chase playing on the T.V though nether of them were watching it when suddenly the T.V screen turned Black with the Kanji for Konton in dripping red meant to look like blood.

"_L" the same sweet mocking voice form yesterday spoke "thank you so much for your message, I'm simply honoured that the worlds greatest detective took an interest in my little group so quickly, however it would seem your not taking my little group seriously, I didn't want to take any innocent lives unnecessarily but since you doubt me you really leave me no choice_" the game show came back on those on the show apparently having no idea what was going on, all of a sudden each of the contestants, in quick succession of each other all clutched there chests and fell to the ground, people screamed others ran onset to help before Konton took over the screen again "_now L, I do hope that was enough proof for you and you'll start taking us more seriously, if not well I can always provide more proof if you'd like . Toodle pip_"

The T.V turned back to normal the message 'channel not on air' came in to view but stayed for only a few seconds before being taken over by a large black old English text MT style L "_thank you Konton you've been quite helpful, I now know you at least have people working within the UK even if not all of you are based there, you've also proved you do have Kiras power which means I also know how you kill, so until we meet I'll continue my investigation based on that information and I look forward to bringing you to justice_"

{\\\***/}

Lawliet stood next to light on the crowded train ,on the way home from college, looking scruffy and absent minded but observing everything, the business man arguing on the phone to his wife, the little girl throwing a tantrum about pocket money, the teenage boy tapping away on his phone but mostly the middle aged man with the brown envelope a black square on the corner with a the red kanji for Konton the envelope was sticking out the side of his open bag, seemingly to have been shoved in there haphazardly by someone in foul mood running late the envelope intrigued him was this man really part of the organisation who had Kiras power surly not but there was only one way to find out- abruptly the train jerked as it took a violent turn causing Lawliet to fall forwards catching himself on the window next to the man he'd been watching

"I'm sorry!" he apologised quickly straightening up

"s'quite alright kid" he mumbled only half paying attention to Lawliet. The train pulled into the station, Light and Lawliet got off heading towards their apartment.

{\\\***/}

Light unlocked the door and the two friends entered their home heading to the living area to ditch their bags and coats, Lawliet threw a brown envelope onto the table in front of light

"what's this" Light asked curiously

"I don't know" Lawliet said biting on his thumbnail "but" He pointed to the logo "it seems to be related to Konton" the raven haired teen said

"Lawliet did you steal this? How? And when?" Light exclaimed

"the man on the train, I didn't fall for nothing you know" Lawliet said monotonously

"are you gonna open it" Light asked a little excited

Lawliet gave a small smile as his answer before ripping the envelope open, within there were three pieces of paper each with a strange sort of symbol writing nether Light or Lawliet had ever seen. Lawliet sat down in his usual crouch with light stood behind him and began to crack the code "it mentions something about meeting in an abandoned theatre in London but that's all I can get at first glance" Lawliet sighed "if you give me a few minutes I may be able to get a little more from it but its tricky.

Light pointed to a line half way down the first page "I think this says 01:08am on the 10th October 2031"

Lawliet nodded "Light bring me my laptop."

"what are you planning to do" the brown haired teen asked

"Im going to contact L" he smirked

{\\\***/}

* * *

Thanks for reading, over and out Moonlight


End file.
